The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-22-1’. ‘UF12-22-1’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-3-11’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-22-1’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF12-22-1’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May, 2012 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF12-22-1’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When compared to the female parent ‘UF11-3-11’, ‘UF12-22-1’ has large, orange-bronze leaves and a compact branched habit, while ‘UF11-3-11’ has slightly smaller leaves colored deep bronze with a more vigorous and upright plant habit.
When ‘UF12-22-1’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Keystone Kopper’ ‘UF09-8-87’ (commercial, unpatented), both plants have orange-bronze foliage color and purple stems, although ‘UF12-22-1’ leaves are larger, and more brightly colored in both sun and shade conditions. ‘UF12-22-1’ also has a more vigorous growth habit than ‘Keystone Kopper’ ‘UF09-8-87’.